robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Collateral Damage
Collateral Damage is the sixty-sixth and twenty-first episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot Soundwave finally escapes the Shadowzone to set up a Beacon Generator intended to summon Megatron! While the Bee Team engages the notorious Decepticon atop a skyscraper, Optimus Prime takes on Laserbeak in the skies over Crown City, Sideswipe learns a lesson in considering the consequences of his actions. Synopsis Bumblebee finds Russell making shadow puppet shows with some toys, because he really misses his horror movies. An alert sounds, but it turns out to be Denny and Sideswipe returning, having retrieved a bunch of their stuff from the scrapyard. Bumblebee is disappointed that they took the risk, but Denny placates him with a Rear Axle poster. Also retrieved was a television which Fixit soon has plugged in so Russell can enjoy Vlad Gastlee's horror show, "Showcase of Shivers". The Autobots and humans suddenly have to scramble as the cavern shakes, but Russell goes back for the TV and Strongarm only just manages to prevent him from being crushed by the ceiling. The disturbance turns out to be Optimus Prime arriving via space bridge. He's investigating Shadowzone readings picked up by Ratchet. Bumblebee orders Sideswipe to go scout the provided coordinates, but as Sideswipe moves to leave, he accidentally steps on Russell's TV set, destroying it. The other Autobots move out as well, unaware they're being watched by Hi-Test. Sideswipe arrives at the demolition derby arena and observes Steeljaw reporting to Soundwave in a new form. Steeljaw's intrigued by the Decepticon Hunter Soundwave is toting, and the 'Con reveals he has genetically-engineered Activator Mini-Cons working with him. Soundwave goes on to explain he has built a trans-galactic beacon generator which will create a signal to call Megatron to Earth, though as a side effect it'll also irradiate the planet. Steeljaw is outraged as he planned to rule the planet, but when he attacks Soundwave, he's soundly beaten and retreats. Sideswipe tries to report to the others, only to be detected by Soundwave and Laserbeak, who blast him before departing with the nuclear fuel rods Steeljaw supplied. The other Autobots are soon digging Sideswipe out of the pile of rubble. While they head towards Crown City, Strongarm contacts Mayor Trujillo's office and persuades them to start an evacuation. This forces the Autobots to go in via the sewers and though Fixit can't track Soundwave, something Sideswipe overheard points them to the Crown City Bank building. Sideswipe and Strongarm argue over the former's accidental smashing of Russell's TV set. After they arrive at the bank, Optimus jetpacks up to battle Laserbeak. Bumblebee announces the rest of them have to form Ultra Bee however their attempt at merging fails, and they instead head up the building in an elevator. At the top of the building, Soundwave detects Optimus's approach and sends Laserbeak after the Autobot while he continues to power up the beacon generator. The rest of the Bee Team arrive as well, and immediately come under fire from Soundwave. Bumblebee and Strongarm draw the 'Con's fire while Sideswipe moves in, but Soundwave spots him and uses a crane to take him out. Elsewhere Laserbeak manages to get the drop on Optimus and shoot the Autobot leader down before blasting a building to make it fall on him. Optimus is suddenly joined by Hi-Test, who combines with him and gives his vehicle mode some extra firepower. The pursuit continues. Sideswipe climbs back up the building to find the Autobots are losing. The Autobots try flanking Soundwave, who uses the Decepticon Hunter to freeze Bumblebee and Strongarm, but Sideswipe manages to kick the weapon out of his hands after he hears his disregard for humans. On the ground, Optimus hits Laserbeak with a pair of homing missiles, taking the 'Con out though soundwave grabs him with his tentacles. Bumblebee manages to get to the Decepticon Hunter before Soundwave and powers up, using the weapon to defeat Soundwave before blasting the beacon generator. He succeeds in destroying its energy shield, but Soundwave moves the device itself to a crane, and it begins powering up to summon Megatron until a couple of missiles from Optimus destroy it but soundwave and laserbeak escape again promising to make them pay. Optimus introduces the others to Hi-Test, who can't tell them much as his memory has been wiped. The Mini-Con departs into the Shadowzone.That evening, Sideswipe and the other Autobots put on an impromptu version of "Showcase of Shivers" to make up for the destruction of Russell's TV. Featured Characters Characters in italic text appear only in flashbacks. Autobots * Bumblebee (1) * Fixit (3) * Strongarm (4) * Grimlock (5) * Sideswipe (6) * Optimus Prime (8) Decepticons * Steeljaw * Soundwave * Laserbeak Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Others * Hi-Test * Goldgear * Trickout * Stuntwing Quotes "In that case, welcome to what is soon to be my Decepticon homeworld, brother." "You are no relation to me. And this world is not yours." : —'Steeljaw' gets some blunt truths from Soundwave. "You think you can just come to Earth, cause a little kid's television to break, and it doesn't matter?" "Your comments are nonsensical and inconsequential." "Put a socket wrench in it, scrud-pile!" : —'Sideswipe' and Soundwave exchange smack talk. "Megatron... will return..." : —'Soundwave', fanboy forever. Trivia * Soundwave claimed his beacon was built from "wreckage" from the Shadowzone. Seeing as it is an non-corporeal dimension and there was only one other inhabitant, could this be the fate of Skyquake? * When they were returned to the Shadowzone in "Portals", Soundwave and Laserbeak were still in their Prime cartoon bodies. How they were able to reformat to their new bodies is left unexplained. Perhaps the "benefactors" provided them what they needed? When the question was posed to Adam Beechen, he commented saying that Soundwave and Laserbreak augmented and modified their bodies with debris and parts found in the Shadowzone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes